<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Passed by midnightfeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554843">Moments Passed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast'>midnightfeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama did not know that Hashirama had a plan. It might not be a good one, but he hoped it would prove effective. </p><p>Or: Tobirama watches as Hashirama fails to get Madara under a mistletoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments Passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt (selected by Mike_Remington_Hanson from: https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/181571860213/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-buying-some):<br/>Imagine person A of your OTP buying some mistletoe, hanging it up in their house, and then trying with increasingly less subtlety as time goes on to get person B underneath it so they can steal a kiss, while person B remains blissfully oblivious, and somehow manages tomiss all of person A’s hints.OT3 bonus: person C figures out pretty quickly what person A is up to, but doesn’t tell B or help, because it’s funnier to just watch A’s increasingly dramatic attempts to lure B to the mistletoe. </p><p>I usually don't write fluffy humour, this is as close as it gets. Also, my first ever prompt fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Tobirama questioned his decision to move in with Hashirama.</p><p>Sure, their apartment was nice. Just the right distance from work and around the corner of several good restaurants, a train station, a big park and a quiet neighbourhood. The rooms were separated by thick walls that effectively cancelled out Hashirama’s music.</p><p>And yet, as November came to an end and Hashirama started to behave weird and erratic, Tobirama started to consider the benefits of an apartment of his own.</p><p>Tobirama did not know yet that this year’s Christmas would not be as all the others, because Hashirama was on a mission: A self-inflicted course of destruction he was spiralling into with assured clarity and there was nothing Tobirama would be able to do to stop him.</p><p>Hashirama had a plan. It might not be a good plan, but he hoped it would prove effective.</p><p> </p><p>It all started with the first of December, which was the evening Hashirama decided to decorate their entire apartment without asking Tobirama first.</p><p>Tobirama came home from work, tired and with a blooming headache, ready to heat up leftovers and go straight to bed. His migraine was heavy enough that he didn't even turn on the light in the hallway and ran face first into something that felt like a blush of needles hanging from their ceiling.</p><p>So he turned on the light and stared at the gigantic ball of greenery. There were more than this one of course, several hung low enough to walk into face-first in a seemingly random places in their entire apartment, but with his brother's liking for plants, nothing seemed weird for now.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, at a very unusual time, Hashirama dragged him to pick up a small tree and then he got out the rest of decoration. He hung their stars made of colourful glass in the windows and lit the tea lights.</p><p>Fair enough, Hashirama liked Christmas and Tobirama was busy worrying over other things.</p><p> </p><p>The day after that, Tobirama came back home to a ton of cookies and Christstollen spread out on every horizontal surface.</p><p>When Tobirama asked why all of this had to happen this early, Christmas was more than three weeks away after all, Hashirama only shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. Tobirama hadn’t interrogated him any further. Three other things had been on his mind and living with Hashirama meant that there were a lot of unexplainable incidences.</p><p> </p><p>Things really started to turn weird when Hashirama invited their brothers and the Uchiha siblings for a night of games and drinks without telling Tobirama beforehand.</p><p>Tobirama was at work when the random message popped in: `Buy more drinks for tonight plz.´</p><p>Tobirama checked his calendar, his chat history and thought about everything Hashirama had discussed with him this week, but nothing came up so he texted back: `Why?´</p><p>Almost instantely Hashirama answered, as if Tobirama had been the one forgetting things. `Game night! Don't forget the cherry juice.´</p><p>Cherry juice was Madara's favourite. And no matter how many people Hashirama invited and how well he liked any of them, as soon as Madara was present, he did not care for anything else in the room.</p><p>`Fantastic...´ Tobirama answered and hoped that it carried over enough sarcastic energy, but all he got back was a happy smiley.</p><p> </p><p>When Tobirama got home, he could hear people laughing in the living room.</p><p>Tobirama undressed and gave his best to slip into the guest bathroom unnoticed to at least order his hair and wash his face.</p><p>The mood was light and joyful, but their living room looked like the brooding burrow of scrutiny. When Tobirama stepped in, he was noticed instantly and six heads turned to him.</p><p>“Tobi!” “Tobes.” “Yo, Tobirama.” “Dude, you’re late!”</p><p>Uchiha and Senju siblings sat all over all sorts of surfaces, be it couch, coffee table or floor, and they were laughing and playing some obnoxious game Tobirama was very happy not to be a part of.</p><p>As he had predicted, Hashirama and Madara were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>It hadn’t been that long since they had seen each other. Tobirama, Itama, Myoko and Kuro bowled every other Friday.</p><p>He met Toga for lunch now and again, Kawarama slept over at theirs whenever his roommate became too annoying and Izuna was something like a best friend, someone to go for a nice drink once in a while or boulder now and again.</p><p>“Thanks for the invitation.” Izuna grinned at him from the middle of the couch and knew exactly that this hadn't been Tobirama's idea.</p><p>So Tobirama chose to ignore him. “Have you seen Hashirama and Madara?”</p><p>“Oh, they vanished into the kitchen ages ago.” Myoko supplied and handed him a mug of steaming wine.</p><p>“Be careful though, might be something you don’t want to be involved with.” Kawarama added. “Hashi is extra weird today. God knows what he’s up to.”</p><p>Tobirama nodded, but let them be and strolled towards the kitchen. They didn’t have a door, only a wide passage and despite, Tobirama made sure to knock on the frame before he turned the corner. “Hashirama?”</p><p>“Tobi! Come in.” His brother was face first in their fridge and rambling about something. Tobirama was never sure if Madara actually listened, he sure seemed to, but right now he stirred in various pots and only looked up to frown at Tobirama.</p><p>They weren't close friends, but they didn't hate each other either. Sometimes, Tobirama wondered whether their similarities were too great for them to ever get fully along, but then again, he enjoyed their friendly banter.</p><p>“You have to dish up or everyone will fill up on cookies and juice.” Which would not be ideal.</p><p>“True.” Hashirama closed the fridge.</p><p>Madara thrusted a dish into his hands and a bag of baguette. “Get this out on the table.”</p><p>“I could help.” Tobirama offered, it was the nice thing to do after all.</p><p>“Na, just relax a little. You look exhausted.” Hashirama sounded way too cheerful.</p><p>He passed Tobirama and right by the door, he stopped abruptly and turned. His head nearly collided with the massive green decoration, he just managed to lean to the side in time. “Oh, Mads, can you test this once more? I’m not sure if it has enough garlic.”</p><p>But Madara at the stove only turned, mouth stuffed with a piece of bread, and glared at him. He gestured something, then swallowed. “<em>I</em> made that and tasted it twice already. If you think my food is unseasoned, get your head out of your ass and tell me.”</p><p>“No! No, I think it’s really good!” Hashirama back paddled.</p><p>“Then why the heck do you even ask again?”</p><p>Hashirama shrugged, but evaded his eyes.</p><p>For a second, Tobirama was sure that Hashirama wanted to add something, but the he just closed his mouth, turned and hurried into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>After this first incident, it still took an embarrassing long time for Tobirama to catch up. Really, he should've caught on sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama gave his best to accidentally knock into Madara at all instances that they passed each other, each time with a force that had both of them stumble. After the third `incidental´ bump, Madara didn't stagger away immediately as he had done before, but he glared at Hashirama. “Pay attention where you're going or I'll start to think that you're doing this intentionally. You're not that drunk already, I can tell.” From then on these incidents suspiciously stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone watched with mild amusement as Hashirama tried to call over Madara again and again, to help him sort out the music, to help him platter more bread, to help him unlock his phone, and Madara, seated in a chair against a wall between Itama and Tobirama, could do nothing but tell him to ask somebody else, because there was no physical way he was getting out from his seat without crawling underneath the table.</p><p> </p><p>The next weird thing happened after dinner. People had split into smaller groups to talk and Madara sat pressed between Izuna and Myoko in an armchair.</p><p>Tobirama had leaned against the back to listen in, but mostly to have a moment to himself. Itama had claimed his bedroom to let Kawarama in on some very secret gift ideas, so he was stuck in the crowded rest of their apartment without a space to redraw to for a second of silence. (He did not want to hide in the bathroom.)</p><p>And Madara's aggravation could induce a headache, but it was not directed at him so it was fine for now, so he listened to Madara repetition. “Mother just really wanted the tickets. I think we should get them.”</p><p>“But they are so expensive.” Izuna had the seller's website open and read through the description.</p><p>“Well, we can get Kyo to-”</p><p>Madara was interrupted when Hashirama’s head poked around the corner again. “Mads, can I ask your opinion for something?”</p><p>“Can that wait five minutes?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>But instead of leaving or even sitting down like a sensible person, Hashirama stayed and stared with unabashed impatience. Like, he held concentrated eye contact with rigid shoulders.</p><p>A little irritated Madara stared at him, but decidedly turned to Myoko and kept talking. “As I said, I think we should get Kyo on board and buy her these tickets-”</p><p>Hashirama’s right foot rocked, his fingers twitched and the rapid click irritated even Tobirama.</p><p>“-because nothing else will be an adequate-”</p><p>Hashirama started to bite his lip audibly. He still hadn’t blinked and kept staring at Madara's eyes.</p><p>“-present and- Hashirama, for God’s sake, what do you think you’re doing?” Madara finally snapped.</p><p>Hashirama had started twisting his hair over his upper lip like a beard, but froze instantly at six black and two red eyes bore into his. “Uh...”</p><p>“Are you trying to annoy me? Because, congratulations, it's working!” Madara asked with brows in a serious furrow and honestly, Tobirama had to agree.</p><p>“No! No, I was just waiting!”</p><p>“Just waiting.” Madara repeated and Hashirama nodded with eyes as big as an owls. “Fine! What's so important?”</p><p>“Can you come with me?”</p><p>“Right away?”</p><p>Hashirama nodded and Madara rose, but not without a deep sigh. Hashirama straightened with the enthusiasm of a newly born puppy and led him over to the backdoor by their balcony.</p><p>Even to Tobirama it was highly suspicious, so he couldn't condemn Madara for following so hesitantly and staying away with crossed arms. Hashirama opened the door, left in a draft of cold air that had Itama huddle more under a blanket, and Hashirama turned beaming and hopeful. “Come out for a second. Isn't the view especially pretty today?”</p><p>“The view.” Madara said after a second. “You disrupted my conversation and called me over to talk about the view.”</p><p>“Well... yea.” Hashirama scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed a little. “I wanted to show you. All the buildings in the neighbourhood are decorated prettily. And maybe talk for a sec?”</p><p>“No offense, but you're behaving weird.”</p><p>Somewhere in the background Kawarama called. “I told you he's a bit off today!”</p><p>Now honest concern mixed itself into Madara's voice and he actually started to walk towards him. “Are you sick?”</p><p>“No! Just...”</p><p>“Your head is red, I think you might be fevering. Get out of the cold, you idiot, you'll only make yourself sicker.”</p><p>Hashirama glanced between the outside, Tobirama and anyone else in the room willing to meet his eyes.</p><p>So Madara stopped and instantly turned. “I'm making you tea. I think you're in need of a good night’s rest and something to calm your nerves. Didn't you have a lot of stress at work? You should take better care of yourself.”</p><p>“But the view!” Hashirama called after him, but Madara only gave him a pointed glare and vanished into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama left the bathroom and found Madara waiting. He had leaned against the wall, arms crossed, but stood straight, so Tobirama stepped aside to let him pass, but before Madara had murmured a `thanks´ and closed the door, Hashirama hurried down the hallway. “Wait!”</p><p>Madara and Tobirama shared a look and Madara leaned forward to stare at Hashirama. “Unless you’re about to piss yourself I’d like to use the toilette first.”</p><p>“Ah, no, I just wanted to brush my hair, I think I got dough stuck in there somewhere.” Hashirama tried to push past Madara into the bathroom, but he stood his ground.</p><p>“After I’m finished.”</p><p>Hashirama deflated. “But we’ve been best friends for ages.”</p><p>“And still I don’t want to piss while you’re in the same room.”</p><p>“Really? It’s not even a big deal.”</p><p>Tobirama raised his voice, because he could not keep his opinion for himself in this. “Actually, it is weird.”</p><p>Hashirama looked at him as if he had betrayed his trust. “Really? But we used to do that a lot.”</p><p>“When we were toddlers, Hashirama. That is a very distinctive difference.”</p><p>“Bye.” Madara tried to close the door, but Hashirama pressed against it and Tobirama was surprised how strong his soft-hearted brother was underneath all that gentle glow.</p><p>“No! Please.”</p><p>“Seriously, stop it! Wait till I’m fucking done!” And with a single push, Madara closed the door and locked it.</p><p>They were silent for a second save for Hashirama's falling face.</p><p>Tobirama gave Hashirama a flat stare and a look of disappointment. “Honestly, Hashi, that was very inappropriate.”</p><p>Hashirama sacked in on himself, then nodded and slumped away, but Tobirama turned to their wardrobe to look through his jacket's pockets just to make sure he had taken out his keys and then the bathroom door opened again.</p><p>He could hear Madara snort. “Didn't know you hung Christmas decoration in your bathroom.”</p><p>Tobirama didn't even turn to look at Madara. “Hashirama decorated. None of this was my choice of design.”</p><p>“Well, I figured as much. It takes a special sort of person to hang an entire bush by the toilet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it’s my turn!” Hashirama took the bottle and everyone exhaled a discreet sigh of despair. Hashirama’s questions and dares were always the weirdest ones. Tobirama kept a close eye on him.</p><p>He set the bottle down, gave it a couple of test twists, only to twist it in a very distinctive way and very deliberately stretched his toes to stop the bottle when it pointed at Madara.</p><p>Immediately, several people started to protest. “Come on Hash! That was cheating.”</p><p>“You know, this is really unfair towards Mads.” Itama said and Kawarama wanted to grip the bottle, but Hashirama gave them a stare.</p><p>“No, it's fine.” Madara disrupted. “If he's so keen to get me, I'll indulge him.” And after a long sip of fruit punch and a daring smirk directed at Hashirama he added. “And I'll send all that <em>good</em> energy right back to you.”</p><p>“Fine, truth or dare, what will it be?” Izuna asked and leaned back against the couch.</p><p>Madara stared at Hashirama for a long second. Long enough that Tobirama could see his brother twitch under the close inspection until Madara finally answered. “Truth.”</p><p>And immediately, Hashirama tensed up and sulked. “What?! You always pick `dare´, why not now?”</p><p>“Because you're behaving like a weirdo and I wanted to make things interesting, now tell me what you wanna know.”</p><p>He had clearly not expected that he'd had to come up with a question, so he stared at his own feet for a long moment. “Ehm.”</p><p>Everyone grew a little restless, but despite the heat that had been in his voice before, Madara now sounded almost soft. “Well? Spit it out.”</p><p>“Could you... could you come with me so I can tell you in private?” Hashirama flushed so fiercely, Tobirama had to supress a very deep sigh.</p><p>Half the room broke into laughter and cheers, the other half stared at Hashirama with disbelief, but Tobirama could not bring himself to do either. Hashirama looked so hopeful, almost vulnerable, when he glanced up at Madara, who only lifted a brow and hummed.</p><p>Hashirama and Madara were not a couple, but sometimes they behaved like two very edgy teenagers on the brink of a chaotic confession.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Could it be...?</p><p>And all of a sudden, everything made all too much sense.</p><p>Tobirama still remembered the first time Hashirama had come home, covered in dried, flaky mud and beaming with a nervous, wary kid at his side looking just as dirty.</p><p>Hashirama had hit puberty early in his teens and all relationships since had been short-lived and frustrating. Frustrating to watch, probably to be in if Hashirama's stories were anything to go by and yet they had always surprisingly easy for Hashirama to move on from.</p><p>Because there had been one constant in all of them. Madara had always been a more important force in his life than his partners.</p><p>Hashirama had truly wanted to get Madara -his best friend since childhood- under a mistletoe...</p><p>And right now seemed to be the culmination of more than a decade of unintentional or intentional pinning.</p><p>Everything, from his preparations for Christmas and tonight, all the weird incidents were meant to get Madara where Hashirama had already stood, beneath a bush of deep green.</p><p>All of them watched Madara follow Hashirama out of the room and Tobirama was worried for Hashirama's heart..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hashirama's room was cleaner than it had ever been since he moved in. The dust was swiped, the bed made and his shelves newly organised. Even here, he had set up decoration.</p><p>Madara tried not to look at all the pictures, most of which he was in too. “So, what did you call me here for?”</p><p>Hashirama sighed, but when he lifted his gaze from where it had mustered the floor, his eyes were honest and open and more serious than Madara had ever seen them in his life. “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“You already established that.”</p><p>“Yea... hehe... it takes a bit of courage though.”</p><p>Courage? Now Madara was the one that felt nervous. He was not sure what was supposed to happen or what he was anticipating, but it his over-creative mind had no problem coming up with several scenarios. Wishful thinking.</p><p>“Okay... here we go...” But Hashirama didn't speak, he clearly tried, opened his mouth a couple of times, but closed it again and had his gaze anywhere but Madara.</p><p>“Hashi,” this was very concerning, “are you alright?”</p><p>“Have you ever... thought about...” As he tried to avert Madara's eyes, his eyes fell on something on the ceiling and he looked suddenly very <em>very</em> elated. “Oh. We're under a mistletoe.”</p><p>Madara glanced up too and there hang one fucking mistletoe, perfectly above his head. “I can see that.”</p><p>Apparently, this was the distraction Hashirama had hoped for, because his tongue nearly twisted. “Mads... do you remember when I told you I would kiss you if we ever happened to stand under one?”</p><p>Yes, he remembered and it had haunted Madara’s thoughts for years, in a painful way. “We were twelve.”</p><p>“Would you...” Hashirama inhaled deeply. “Would you still say yes?”</p><p>The tension was so heavy, they could've cut it with a knife. “Hashi,” Madara's eyes had widened into caution, “where are you getting with this?”</p><p>He knew exactly what Hashirama was hinting at, but this was a topic that would hurt and hit too close to home.</p><p>“We're under a-” Hashirama gesticulated, clearly unsure why Madara was so hesitant to answer, “I thought we should... abide tradition... or so.”</p><p>Hashirama might have looked somewhat uncertain, flustered and excited, but all Madara could concentrate on was his own racing heart and the ache that came. “No.”</p><p>For some reason, Hashirama’s entire face crumbled. “Why not?”</p><p>Reflexively, Madara shook his head in disbelief. “I'm not kissing you because of some stupid twig.”</p><p>“It's not a twig, it's a mistletoe.”</p><p>“It’s a stupid tradition.”</p><p>“Please, just once.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But I really want to know what it would be like.”</p><p>He'd never thought Hashirama could be this cruel. “Hashirama, this is not funny. Well, for you it might be, but not for me.”</p><p>“Madara-”</p><p>Again, Hashirama's mouth fell open, but nothing came out. Madara only stared at him and waited, but with every second that passed Madara's chest clenched more and more. And then he turned and walked to the door.</p><p>A hand got hold of his shoulder, “Madara-” but Madara shook it off and turned, to glare.</p><p>“No. Talk to me once you've sobered up and got... off of whatever you've been smoking.”</p><p>And Madara was out of the door and ready to put on his shoes and walk out to get some fresh air, but his phone was still in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Their brothers had been laughing about something, but as soon as Madara stepped in, head probably red in anger and the darkest expression, everyone went silent. It was Izuna who sobered up immediately. “What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Now where did he put his fucking phone? “I'm done for tonight. Tell Hashirama to sleep and come for an apology tomorrow.”</p><p>“What did he do?”</p><p>“Not your business.” Ah, his phone was on the coffee table. “I'll see you on Saturday. Enjoy the rest of the night.” He waved a last goodbye into the startled group and left.</p><p> </p><p>Madara had only made it down the stairs and out the front door, when someone called after him. “Mads!”</p><p>His fingers were cold already, the temperature had fallen beneath zero and Madara hadn't brought gloves or a hat and he regretted it now as he stubbornly kept his pace and walked away. He could hear Hashirama sprint up behind him, but he didn't even acknowledge him.</p><p>Hashirama wasn't wearing a jacket, he was still in his slippers and only his ridiculously green pullover. Madara hated how good it made him look. “I'm so sorry, please talk to me.”</p><p>Madara kept his eyes on the ground and a stern pace. Few people were around, but the two women who had been heading their way crossed the street very suddenly, either because of Hashirama's desperate tries to keep up with him with soaking plush pantofles or because Madara had murder written across his face.</p><p>“Mads, please.”</p><p>He really wanted to be firm, keep his mouth shut and watch how long Hashirama could beg, but... “No.” Madara made sure to take out all the softness.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I understand you're mad.”</p><p>And at that Madara whirled around and startled Hashirama enough to have him almost stumble into him. “No, you don't understand! You can't just...” It was hard to breathe in and make eye contact. “You can't just ask me to kiss you because of some dumb game. And you've been shoving me around all night long and frankly, I had enough for tonight.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Mads, I'm really sorry.”</p><p>“Good. i just can't-” Madara took a deep breath and met Hashirama's eyes. Was he blowing this out of proportions? By the way his chest heaved against an iron constrain, no. “I can't do casual. Not with you at least.”</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Hashirama's mouth fell open and Madara hated himself.</p><p>He had given away too much of himself. His hand came to rub over his eyes and hopefully hide the embarrassment. “Forget what I just said.”</p><p>And Madara tried to turn and keep walking. He would stop at a shop on his way home and pick up something to drink away all memory of this conversation.</p><p>“No!” Hashirama tried to get hold of his shoulder, but slipped. “Wait!”</p><p>That was exactly what Madara didn’t want right now. “The least you can do is let me suffer in peace and keep the bare minimum of dignity.”</p><p>“Mads, stop! I wouldn't want casual too. From all things that is the least that I want.” And in true Hashirama-fashion, he just threw all convention overboard and sniffed. “I love you.”</p><p>Madara tensed up so hard, he nearly slipped on a frozen puddle, but he had enough energy to turn and glare at Hashirama. “Do you think this is a <em>good</em> joke?”</p><p>“No, You're my best friend and I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>“Right,<em> as a friend</em>.”</p><p>“No.” Hashirama's shoulders sank, but he still looked hopeful.</p><p>Madara's knees felt weak. He needed a second to catch himself, to hear anything past the steadily growing tinnitus.</p><p>This could not be happening. For years this had been what Madara had hoped for, imagined in different scenarios and time and time again tried to see through. But one could not write `have Hashirama love me back´ on a Christmas wish-list. </p><p>Madara took a deep breath. “You’re serious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you’re really sure?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Deep breath, Madara told himself. “Why didn't you say something sooner?”</p><p>Hashirama dared to shuffle a little closer too. “I didn't want to risk our friendship, but you kept seeing these weird people and I just couldn't keep watching. I thought if we'd have to kiss under a mistletoe, maybe you'd... come to your senses and see me as more than a friend.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Why didn’t <em>you</em> say something?”</p><p>“You were the one mostly dating women, how the heck was I supposed to know you were interested?” Madara tried to hide his furiously flushing face in his palms. “So we've been both pining like idiot for years?”</p><p>Hashirama sighed, but very carefully took Madara's hand. “I think I was in denial for a long time. My mom says I went into early puberty because of you-”</p><p>“Kiss already!” Someone called and Madara flinched. Izuna stood on the balcony in the distance and Tobirama a silent watcher behind him.</p><p>“Go away!” Madara called and as Izuna only poked out his tongue and leaned on the bannister with binoculars. “Little shit.”</p><p>Madara grabbed Hashirama and dragged him along the street and around the next corner.</p><p>Once they were out of their brothers' sight, Hashirama took liberty to tuck on his arm and face him as he stepped into Madara's personal space. Hashirama was very suddenly, very close.</p><p>The small height difference became painfully apparent when Hashirama had to lean down to keep their eye contact and their noses almost brushed.</p><p>Madara's fingers, partially stiffened by the cold, laid so close to his hand that they could feel the knuckles brush with every breath. And it was not as if Madara had never seen his face this close, he knew every eyelash and miniature freckle, every colour variation in his iris and the feel of Hashirama's hair like silk on his fingers.</p><p>But context, oh <em>context</em> made all the change.</p><p>There was a tension here now, a giddy electricity, especially when Hashirama's fingers twitched and questioningly slid in between his. They had held hands before, why was Madara's heart beating like this now?</p><p>“Your eyes are pretty.” Hashirama whispered and Madara felt the warmth of his breath.</p><p>“Shut up.” He wanted to sound firm, but all that came out was embarrassment when his cheeks only felt hotter. “Can you kiss me already? This is getting awkward.”</p><p>Instead of answering, Hashirama unsuccessfully fought against the tiny smile that wanted to spread over his face and knocked their foreheads together to take in a deep breath. “I've wanted to do that for years.”</p><p>“Then do it before we grow old.”</p><p>And then Madara found himself crowded against a cold and damp wall.</p><p>Hashirama was warm. Even through the material of his thick winter jacket, Madara could feel Hashirama’s wired heartbeat.</p><p>Cold fingers scraped over his scalp to card back his hair and Hashirama's lips – sweet like his favourite spiced wine and cinnamon cookies – were right there for Madara to taste and devour.</p><p>If this was a dream, Madara definitely did not want to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>~~~ Bonus ~~~</p><p>When they made it back to Hashirama's apartment, Hashirama was soaked. His slippers ruined, his lips blue, his body shivering, but the grin on his face was big enough to warm everyone who saw it.</p><p>Their brothers peered through the living room door, when Madara manoeuvred Hashirama through the hallway and into the bathroom. When he left to get a change of clothes for Hashirama, he felt Tobirama's eyes on the back of his head, so Madara stopped and returned the stare.</p><p>Seconds passed in silence then Tobirama sighed and turned, but before he vanished back into the living room he glanced over his shoulder. “I brewed cold-relief tea and there is some leftover soup in the fridge ready to be heated, make sure he eats.”</p><p>Well... this was as much an approval as Madara would get. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Take good care of him or I'll end you.” And then Tobirama closed the living room door behind himself, a bit more forceful than necessary.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will.” He whispered only for himself to hear.</p><p> </p><p>~~~ Bonus II ~~~</p><p>In between kisses, Hashirama murmured. “Oh my mom is gonna be so excited. She's been expecting this for years.”</p><p>And for that, Madara hit him over the head. Not hard enough to make it hurt, but definitely firm enough to convey his point. “Don't mention our parents while I'm giving you a hickey.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~ Bonus III ~~~</p><p>Hashirama looked miserable, stretched out on their couch with his feet dangling over the end and hidden beneath a pile of blankets. It was no surprise that Hashirama had gotten sick after he spend an hour in the wet cold, kissing Madara like a hormone driven teenager.</p><p>The only surprise was that he hadn't passed it on to Madara – yet.</p><p>Hashirama had made a mess of their carpet already. Used tissues and a discarded scarf, empty medication wrappers and empty glasses created traps Tobirama did not want to step into. He had only just gotten back from work and had yet to gather his motivation to clean up all that mess. All the germs...</p><p>“You brought this onto yourself.” Tobirama lectured, but set down a bowl of chicken-vegetable-noodle soup for him anyway. He had also made a detour to the pharmacy and had gotten him more medical bonbons for his throat. “Here. Only one every hour.”</p><p>“Was worth it though.” Hashirama happily snivelled into a tissue and ferociously typed message after message on his phone. Tobirama could guess to whom. “Madara will be over in ten.”</p><p>Tobirama sighed. “Great. I'm moving out next weekend.”</p><p>“What?” Hashirama set down his phone and gaped at him.</p><p>“Madara can have my room, I'll take his. Izuna and I talked about the details.” Izuna and Madara shared a flat just as Hashirama and he did.</p><p>Somehow, Hashirama managed to sound sad and excited at the same time. “You're serious?”</p><p>Tobirama gave him the flattest stare and set down a pot of tea. “Ask your boyfriend when he gets here.” That he had most of his things packed already, he didn't say. In some way, he was looking forward to a change in scenery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>